Screwball And Screwloose Just Hang Around
by Hellfilly Deluxe
Summary: Screwball and Screwloose are just relaxing. Nothing more complicated then that. A spiritual successor of sorts to "Vinyl Does A Thing With Octavia". Rated K-plus because there's really nothing wrong with it.


**A/N: That Gamer wrote this for some stupid RP forum website thing. I dunno. One of his friends likes it, so he's putting it up. Whatever. It's half decent, so y'might wanna take a look. I guess.**

**Screwball And Screwloose Just Hang Around  
****A short story for That Gamer  
****Written for the Coloholics topic "Love is a hurricane"  
****Edited by Hellfilly Deluxe**

"Man, I just love lazing on a Sunday afternoon," Screwball sighed, laying on a pile of scrap metal in the middle of PonyVille and looking utterly content with the world around her. "It's just so relaxing... Like, no duh, that goes without saying! Of course lazing around is relaxing!... Hey, Screwloose, y'remember that pegasus we met yesterday?"

Screwloose, Screwball's trusty dog-minded companion, looked up at her master with a curious look lying within her eyes.

"I wonder whatever happened to her," Screwball said, gazing up at the sky. "Uh... She has this shoe kinda thing for a cutie mark, so maybe she's a runner or something... But she can't be a runner! She's a pegasus! What sense does that make? None! It makes no sense! And that's why I like her. But then, that shoe could refer to general racing and not just hoof ones, but that's a lot less weird. Hey, speaking of racing, I remember that one time I entered you in a dog race! Remember that? Of course you do! You got first place! But then we got disqualified because you weren't a dog. What jerks. Just because you don't look like a dog... Uh... Regardless of your looks, you're still a dog! Those guys were racists. Is that the right word?" Beat. "Eh, whatever. I want a cookie. Do you want a cookie, Screwloose?"

Screwloose nodded, grinning and wagging her tail.

"Good! I do too!" Screwball smiled back, but then she frowned. "Unfortunately, I don't have any bits on me. Do you?" Beat. "Aww... Maybe we could get some bits. Then we could get ourselves some cookies! Ooo, I could get one of those organ grinder things and you can do that singing thing you do! And maybe we could hand out oatmeal as well!... Well, maybe not. I need as much as I can for me an' Dinky's oatmeal bath later today. Those are so fun. But it always ends up tasting like her. I wish she'd stop washing herself in it! So annoying... But fun nonetheless!" Without a thought more after that, Screwball remembered what she was going to do and started digging through the scrap heap for supplies. Screwloose tried to help as well, but got distracted by a bone that had somehow got deposited in there.

Nearly an hour or two later, Screwball got together (almost) exactly everything she needed to make her organ grinder, and made it record time. The only thing she couldn't find was a can of paint to make it look nice, but, thankfully, she found some little heart stickers and stuck those all over. She made sure to put the one that looked like Cadence's cutie mark right on the front, but it was all cracked for some reason. Not that Screwball noticed.

"OK, I got everything ready," Screwball informed her blue friend. "You ready?... Give it a couple of seconds? OK..." Beat. "Now you ready? Great! Let's kick out the jams!"

Thus, Screwball started to play some merry little tunes with Screwloose howling away without one. They went on for quite some time, at least exactly and three-fourths the time it took Screwball to put her grinder together. But, right when the last number ended, she realized something.

"We forgot to put a cup down or something!" Screwball exclaimed, hurrying back to the pile of scrap metal while Screwloose look at her curiously. "Or a hat or something! Ponies don't wanna pay street performers if they don't have anything to put bits in! Screwloose, we didn't make a cent and it's all my fault!" She collapsed dramatically onto the heap. Screwloose didn't really understand what was going on, so she nudged Screwball in an attempt to get some information.

"No... Don't try to make me feel any better," Screwball sighed, looking away from Screwloose and into the horizon. "'Tis my fault, dear Screwloose... I was the one who forgot the metal cup or hat... Well, the hat would not have been metal, but you get my point. We have nary a bit to our names." She looked over at the organ grinder, which was playing some slow, dramatic music. "I spent our last bit on that. My father told me, 'No, Screwball, don't close the bike shop! You have such a promising career in archaeology ahead of you!' Alas, I did not listen, and, as such I have finally gotten my comeuppance for not seeing the error of my ways. It was my fault for dreaming bigger then what I could accomplish. Perchance to become a street performer..." Screwball sighed, tearing up a bit. "Aye, that is the rub. I had my life perfect. A steady job, good family... But I threw it all away for silly ambitions. Ambitions of what? An adventurous life on the street? LOVE? Pah! What has love got to do with this? They say love can always find a way, but in these times, it'd need to ask for directions more than once! I guarantee it! Furthermore, with these stupid dreams of mine, I got ripped off when-" The organ grinder fell over suddenly, making Screwball blink and, as a result, come to her senses. "Wait a minute! What in the name of buck am I doing?! Derpy's already got cookies! We don't need to buy any! We can just mooch off of her! C'mon, let's go."

Screwloose, still very confused, barked happily in response and the two trotted off to go get what they desired for so very long.

**A/N: That was short. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it more than I did. Please make sure to leave a review (it makes him feel good about himself) and, as he would say, "Bonum nocte et fortuna".**


End file.
